I SHOULD Be Doing Homework
by Sarah-The-Wanderfull
Summary: Ok, I have a story, but you'll just have to find out. n.n! Chapter two up. R-E-V-I-E-W, figure out what I'm sayn' to J00!
1. Haha, freak

I Should Be Doing Homework  
  
  
w00t...done with HOMEWORK! n.n The title is not true, in real life. Ooo, I played and beat Quake 1 yesterday,   
on the hard level....died a lot. Anyways, I am writing this 'caus I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bored.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did though, then I'd be famous. T_T  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah (A/N: Me, dur! :P) sat at her desk, doing math homework. She sighed.   
  
"Sooooo easy, but Its soooo boring." This was   
the fith worksheet.   
  
"Aaaalmost done." She said, in a slightly happier tone of voice. Then she realised she had Geography and   
Language Arts homework to do. It was almost five o'clock when she decided to open up an episode of Trigun on her computer...just  
for a few minutes...right.   
  
twenty-five minutes passed. She saw the time...  
  
"Oh SHIT!" She said under her breath. She quickly went back to her homework,  
but only succeded in finnishing the math, and Language...A couple more hours passed, so she went back to her computer, and  
watched the extreamly corny Yu Yu Hakusho Movie, it was forty-five minutes untill she got bored of it.  
  
Maybe I should describe her. (A/N: Talking about yourself in third person   
is a bit weird...o.O) She has frizzy blond/brown hair down to her shoulders, it never looked brushed. She had pale skin,   
blue eyes, and was not over weight, but was considered fat. She was wearing a white shirt with blue, yellow, and green colored  
flowers, and a pair of pale olive-green pants. Okie, thats done.  
  
Sarah sighed again, she wished she was a cartoon character, everything perfect. She laughed at her self quietly.  
  
"Heh, yeah right." She sighed yet again, getting tired, she put her head down on the desk.  
  
"Only a few more questions..." She said, sleepily. She soon fell asleep.   
  
No, no wait, she didn't. This fic is not going to turn into one of those...you know...one of THOSE. Lemme re-write that...  
  
She began to doodle on her homework. When the phone rang. It was her friend. Sarah answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Its me Emma, you will never guess what I just saw!" She whispered, seeming to be in shock.  
  
"What? Yu-Gi-Oh cards on sale for fifty cent?" Sarah said, joking. Her friend hesitated.  
  
"...No, but that would be pretty cool." She said, amused. Then quikly added,  
  
"But this is crazier than that!" She seemed more calm now.  
  
"...I'll take your word for it, I'll never guess. So, what the hell is so great that you called at..oh...lets see...  
TWELVE THIRTY-SEVEN!?"   
  
"Well, I saw Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho walking down the street!!!" Sarah rolled her eyes and groaned.  
  
"Oh god, if there is one, you are an idiot, tell me about it at school tomorrow, then you can make a fool of yourself  
in front of everyone in homeroom."  
  
"I'm fixing to hit you tomorrow." Emma warned.  
  
"...You'll forget. G'bye!" Sarah hung up. 


	2. Where the hell are they going?

Sarah: ...Wow I am accually writing a SECOND chapter! T_T My one reviewer (Probaly because  
I reviewed his story. -.-) I thank youuuu!   
  
Glaufe: o_O;; Oooo-KAY!   
  
Sarah: n_______n Now the disclaimer, I will have Jou-chan say it!  
  
Jounuchi: *Glare.* ....Jou-chan?  
  
Sarah: *nods her head.* o.o  
  
Jounuchi: *Sigh.* Sarah, and thank god, doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yu Yu Hakusho, and any   
other anime/video games. Or else she would probaly have me and Yuugi together.  
  
Sarah: *Grin.* Come on, I hear how you say his name.  
  
Jounuchi: Huh? I can't help THAT!  
  
Sarah: *Rolls eyes.* Suuure. XD All jokes aside.  
  
Glaufe:...But this is a 'humor' fiction. o_O;;  
  
Sarah: Oh, yeah. There will be some angst. But it will be soooo ridiculus you'll probaly  
laugh your ass off. -.- Because, after all, I AM writing a 'humor' fic.  
  
Jounuchi: Can I leave now?  
  
Sarah: ...No.  
  
(Oh, I have a story, sort of, in my head. And about the other things, video games and other  
animes, well, you'll have to see. And for some reason, the paragraphs got screwed up. -.-  
So, I'll TRY writing in "script form, though, I hate doing that for some reason, and  
I'll probaly accedently go back to paragraphs. -.-)   
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Where the hell are they going?  
  
Sarah woke-up, still half asleep. She looked at the clock.  
  
Sarah: Five o' clock, another hour.  
  
She said happily.   
  
She layed back down in the bed, then she suddenly remembered what her friend said about   
Hiei. She chuckled. What an obsessed person. She thought. (A/n: Oookay, see  
what I mean, back to paragraphs.)   
  
She looked up at the cealing, and wondered if Emma saw a  
cartoon, or a realistic version of him. She looked out her window, and saw...  
  
"What the hell?"   
  
...She saw realistic versions of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, Jounuchi, Yuugi, Miho, Honda, and Anzu  
walking down the street. Her eyes widened in surprize.   
  
"I am going insane."   
  
******************************  
  
Sarah walked into her classroom, and sat down in the desk next to Emma's and her other 'friend',  
Zac. The two were chatting about the Yu-Gi-Oh card game, something about a Gay gardian and an  
Omlette. Of couse, that wasn't it, but she smiled slightly at what she thought she heard. She  
knew she misheard them, but decided to tease them.  
  
"Hmmm...Is the, Gay Gardian, powerful?" She said, in a corny voice, trying to immatate a Brittish  
accent.   
  
"I see you gots some more Pokeman cards too!" She paused,  
  
"They're PURDEH!" She finally said.  
  
"Thy're not POKEMAN cards, they're Yu-gi-oh!" They both shouted. Sarah cringed, then smiled.  
  
"Hey, you said something about seeing Hiei?" Sarah said, in an amused tone.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I did, walking down the steet mindin' his own business." Emma said.  
  
"Yeah, we're both going insane. I saw, heh get this, realistic versions of the Yu-Gi-Oh   
cast, first season. Though, they're probally just some freaks dressing up as the-" She was   
cut-off by Zac, who was looking out the window.  
  
"Is that Donkey Kong?" He said, in his annoying voice. (Sorry if you're reading this Zac.   
XD) Sarah looked out the window. Yes, indeed it was Donkeykong, or, a Gorila with a red   
tie DK printed in yellow letters on the front of it, he was with two chimps, one had   
weird yellow hair tied in a pony tail, and was blowing a bubble with bubble gum, it was   
wearing a pink top. The other wearing a red baseball cap and a red shirt that had a star on   
it. There was also a baby Gorila with them, it was wearing a pair of blue baby pajamas on.  
  
"This is getting extreamly weird." Sarah said, in shock.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Sarah: Oooo! Clifhanger! If anyone IS reading.   
  
Glaufe: And you failed putting the chapter in script form.  
  
Sarah: SOR-ry  
  
Jounuchi: Ugh.  
  
Sarah: n.n Just stay there Jou-chan! *To readers. In big watery eyes.* Please review? I'll  
be your best friend~~~! 


	3. We are GOING to follow them

I.S.B.D.H Chapter two: Follow the white Kitsune.  
  
Sarah: ....I hate myself.  
  
Dogiechan: Because....  
  
Sarah: Because of the title for this chapter, I...I..*sob* WROTE A PUN!  
  
Dogiechan: What, form the Wizard of Oz?  
  
Sarah: o_o Nooo, from the Matrix.  
  
Dogiechan: Oh. Yeah. Any pizza left?  
  
Sarah: No. And I am not sorry.  
  
Dogiechan: _   
  
Jounuchi: *Runs away.*  
  
Sarah: Feh, I got tired of him anyways. *Claps hands twice.* Bring me Kuwa-chan.  
  
Glaufe: *Rolls eyes. Drags in Honda who is struggling.* Here is the freak whos name is the   
same as a car's.  
  
Honda: MIHO! How COULD you! T_T  
  
Sarah: Huh...what did you DO Glaufe?  
  
Glaufe: *Whistles innocently.* Um, she was sort of in the way, and I sort of....  
  
Sarah: Sort of WHAT? Come ON, tell meeeee!  
  
Glaufe: *Dryly.* You're mature. I Stabbed her.  
  
Sarah: Oh, okie. n__n   
  
(I Just relised that I changed it to Yuusuke, thank you for telling me, I'll change it. Oh  
and I found some spelling errors, I'll fix those too, I only did it in the second chapter  
though... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVEIWING!! T___T)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sarah and her friends got through the day fine, with only two more sightings of, what Sarah   
called;  
  
"freaks." She said dryly as they saw another cartoon character,Vash the Stampede, walk  
down the street eating a doughnut happily. He looked some what adorable while chewing the   
doughnut, a wide smile on his face.   
  
"...I, I accually doubt that they are people dressing up as characters." Emma said waiting  
for the busses to stop moving.  
  
"...For once, you might be right." Sarah replied.  
  
"HEY!" She smacked Sarah on the head,  
  
"That HURT!"  
  
"Its supposed to!" Sarah mentaly sighed, frusturated. Who ARE these freaks? She asked   
herself. There was only one thing to do.  
  
*************  
  
They got on the bus, after a few minutes of silence, Sarah spoke up.  
  
"Lets follow them." She said, triumphantly. Emma looked at her strangely.  
  
"...What th'hell do you mean?"   
  
"We will go home, I'll ask my parents if I can spend the night at your house, they'll most  
likely say yes. Your parents would be a problem though, but ask them anyways. I will pack   
some food, bread, drinks, water, lunchmeat. And I will meet you at your house."  
  
"...What if they don't pass my house?" She asked, confused.  
  
"They will, you said you saw Hiei, I saw the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. They must be traveling on our  
road."  
  
"Ok. But I am not sure if my parents will allow me to, quote, come to your house." Emma  
said, slightly worried.  
  
"...They might. Call me on the phone if they do." Sarah said, as they reached her house.  
  
*************  
  
It was twenty minutes untill she got a call from Emma. She had done her homework at school  
already, and had asked her parents, they said yes, of course.   
  
"Hello?" Sarah said.  
  
"Its me, Emma! I can come! I told my ma I'd walk over there, your parents said yes, right?"  
  
"Yep, I'll walk to your house an-" She looked out the window, two more Yu Yu Hakusho   
characters, Youko Kurama and the demon Hiei were running down the street, heading twords   
Emma's house.   
  
"What is it?" Emma asked, slightly annoyed with her friend stopping in midsentance.  
  
"...Wait outside, look for me. I am on my way." Sarah said quickly, as she hung up the phone.  
She said goodbye to her father before going out the door.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sarah: Yep, thats where I am stopping.  
  
Honda: T_T Miho...  
  
Glaufe: You have been making the chapters awful short.  
  
Sarah: ...So?   
  
Dogiechan: And whats with the cliffhangers?  
  
Sarah: Erm. *Shrugs.*  
  
Honda: Spelling mistakes too.  
  
Sarah: You too? I thought you were mourning over Miho...  
  
Honda: ...T_T 


End file.
